


Calm Seas

by khazadspoon



Series: Encounters [6]
Category: DCU, Justice League, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazadspoon/pseuds/khazadspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal Jordan is surprisingly gracious when he meets royalty; an Atlantean king is no exception to this rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm Seas

**Author's Note:**

> This is shorter than the others in this series but it's Hal's turn to get involved.

Hal observed the King of Atlantis as he spoke to Batman. They didn’t say much, really, just a few words and then one of those weird almost telepathic looks passed between Spooky and Superman. He really wanted to know what was going on there but Barry had told him to butt out.

So he did. He actually _did_ listen to Barry every now and again.

Just don’t tell _him_ that.

Then the King stepped in his direction, bright eyes taking in Hal’s Green Lantern uniform with a curious expression. Hal kept one eye trained on the red-head bombshell of a queen behind him as the King, Arthur as Superman had called him, held out a hand.

“I am Arthur, King of Atlantis,” The man said. Hal bowed his head. He _had_ learned how to be respectful; just because he mouthed off at Batman didn’t mean he hadn’t met kings before. He worked with the Corps, meeting royalty was a given when you policed a while sector of the galaxy.

“Hal Jordan; Green Lantern of sector 2814, Your Majesty.”

Arthur bowed his head in return and shot a look at his wife. The pilot fought back the flirtatious grin he wanted to flash at her. She was a queen, not some woman on the street. Plus, he could tell when someone was _way_ out of his league. “I am unfamiliar with the Green Lanterns; perhaps we could discuss your affiliation with them at some time?”

Hal smiled and nodded politely clasping his hands behind his back. “It would be an honour, Your Majesty.”

“Please,” The king said, an oddly uncomfortable look crossing his features. “Arthur will do, I’m not your king,” He looked down with his brow furrowed for a moment before bidding Hal farewell and moving on. Mera, the queen, looked concerned as she stepped to her husband’s side for a moment. They spoke to each other quietly, words too quiet for Hal to hear (and he guessed Superman was on his best behaviour, no eavesdropping despite the almost childish glee written on his face).

Still, Hal wondered if he’d be able to take the king off into space some time on missions to the water-dominated planets in the galaxy. It would be useful having someone around who talked to fish. 


End file.
